Burning Spear
Winston Rodney OD (born 1 March 1945), better known by the stage name Burning Spear, is a Jamaican roots reggae vocalist and musician. Burning Spear is a Rastafarian and one of the most influential and long-standing roots artists to emerge from the 1970's. Winston Rodney was born in Saint Ann's Bay, Saint Ann, Jamaica. As a young man he listened to the R&B, soul and jazz music transmitted by the US radio stations whose broadcasts reached Jamaica. Curtis Mayfield is cited by Rodney as a major US musical influence along with James Brown. Rodney was deeply influenced as a young man by the views of the political activist Marcus Garvey, especially with regard to the exploration of the themes of Pan-Africanism and self-determination. In 1969, Bob Marley, who was also from Saint Ann, advised Rodney to approach Coxsone Dodd's Studio One label after Rodney sought his advice during a casual conversation. (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was an avid supporter of Burning Spear's music since the 70's, including playing three tracks each from the artist on his 21 July 1977, 27 October 1978 and 14 April 1980 shows. The track 'Slavery Days' was nominated by Peel for his 1975 Peelenium. Peelenium * Peelenium 1975: Slavery Days Shows Played ; 1976 *13 January 1976: 'This Population (7")' (Bongo Man) *13 April 1976: Spear Burning (7") Spear ;1977 *21 July 1977: three unknown tracks ;1978 *14 September 1978: Social Living (12” single - Civilised Reggae) Island *18 September 1978: 'Civilized Reggae (12")' (Island) *27 October 1978: Marcus Children Suffer (LP - Social Living) Island *27 October 1978: 2 other unknown tracks *31 October 1978: Nyah Keith (LP – Marcus’ Children) Burning Spear *01 November 1978: Markus Senior (LP – Marcus' Children) Burning Music *08 November 1978: Civilise Reggae (LP – Marcus' Children) Island ;1979 *19 July 1979: Nyah Keith (LP - Social Living) Stop *04 September 1979: Throw Down Your Arms (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *11 September 1979: Social Living (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *13 September 1979: Marcus Garvey (LP - Harder Than The Best) Island *17 September 1979: Dry & Heavy *13 November 1979: Don't Mess With Jill (LP - Studio One Presents Burning Spear) Coxsone ; 1980 *11 February 1980: Getting From Bad To Worse (7") Burning Spear *19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store): Bad To Worst (Single) Burning Spear *20 February 1980 (BFBS): Getting From Bad To Worse (7") Burning Spear *14 April 1980: African Teacher (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *14 April 1980: African Postman (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *14 April 1980: Cry Blood Africans (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *15 April 1980: 'Follow Marcus Garvey (LP-Hail H.I.M.)' (Rondor Music) *19 April 1980 (BFBS): African Teacher (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *19 April 1980 (BFBS): African Postman (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *22 April 1980: Cry Blood African (album - Hail H.I.M.) Rondor *26 April 1980 (BFBS): Cry Blood Africans (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *29 April 1980: Columbus (album - H.I.M.) Rondor *05 May 1980: Jah See And Know (LP – Hail H.I.M.) Rondor *10 May 1980 (BFBS): African Postman (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *13 May 1980: Follow Marcus Garvey (LP - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *17 May 1980 (BFBS): Jah See And Know (LP - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *27 December 1980 (BFBS): The Sun (" 12") Burning Spear BMP-000 ;1981 *12 February 1981: Free The Whole Wide World (12") Burning Spear *19 February 1981 (BFBS): Free The Whole Wide World (12") Burning Spear *28 May 1981 (BFBS): The Sun (" 12") Burning Spear BMP-000 ;1982 *10 January 1982 (BFBS): Slavery Days *07 February 1982 (BFBS): Wailing (LP - Dry & Heavy) Island *29 March 1982: Education (7") Burning Spear *14 April 1982 (BFBS): Education (7") Burning Spear *15 April 1982: Education (7") Burning Spear *02 June 1982 (BFBS): Rock (album - Farover) EMI ;1983 *09 March 1983: unknown *20 July 1983 (BFBS): Throw Down Your Arms *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Repatriation (album - The Fittest Of The Fittest) Radic ;1984 *27 February 1984: Jah Is My Driver *03 March 1984 (BFBS): Jah Is My Driver *26 November 1984: Resting Place (7") Wolf ;1985 *23 July 1985: Door Peep (v/a LP - Island Reggae Greats) Island *09 September 1985: Queen Of The Mountain (LP - Resistance) Heartbeat *11 September 1985: Jah Say (LP - Resistance) Heartbeat ; 1986 *29 April 1986: Mother (LP - Man In The Hills) Island *28 July 1986: Walla Walla (LP - Rocking Time) Studio One *09 September 1986: Jah Say (v/a LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat *Caribbean Celebration: African Teacher (7") Burning Spear *15 October 1986: Jah Say (v/a LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat *01 December 1986: We Are Going (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *03 December 1986: I'm Not The Worst (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *14 December 1986 (BFBS): We Are Going (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves ;1987 *09 March 1987: We Are Going (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *28 April 1987: No Worry You'self (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *15 June 1987: 'Old Marcus Garvey (LP-Marcus Garvey)' (Island) ;1990 *28 December 1990 (BFBS): Slavery Days ;1991 *20 July 1991: Come, Come (album - Jah Kingdom) Mango *03 August 1991: Come Come (7") Burning Spear *12 August 1991 (BBC World Service): Come, Come (LP - Jah Kingdom) Burning Spear ;1996 *17 August 1996: Slavery Days (album - Chant Down Babylon The Island Anthology) Island *31 August 1996: Door Peep (album - Chant Down Babylon The Island Anthology) Island *31 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Tradition (CD-Reggae Greats)' (Island Masters) ;1997 *17 December 1997: I And I Survive (Sub Dub Remix) (album - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango ;1999 *04 February 1999: Man In The Hills (LP: Man In The Hills) Island *23 November 1999: 'Slavery Days (LP-Marcus Garvey)' (Island) [[Peelenium 1975|'Peelenium 1975']] ;2002 *16 January 2002: Ethiopians Live It Out (7") Coxsone * 24 January 2002 (Radio Eins: Ethiopians Live It Out (7") Coxsone *January 2002 (FSK): Ethiopians Live It Out (7") Coxsone ;2004 *11 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Foggy Road' *23 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Joe Frazier (LP - Burning Spear At Studio 1) (Studio 1) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists